Fourth wall
Sometimes, characters will state something that implies that they are aware of being characters in a movie or a television show; this is known as breaking the fourth wall. The reason it is called a "fourth wall" is that the term originated from plays in theaters, when actors would look at the audience, talk to them, or do anything else that involved the audience. Because the stage would generally have a wall at the back and both sides, this concept involves the actors becoming involved with the audience who are at the front, which can be considered an invisible wall, making it the fourth one. Listed here are scenes in Geo G. media where such characters break the fourth wall. Films Cartoon shorts Coming soon! Geo LTD. animated features ''Geo's Funny Book Stories ''Coming soon! ''Zane the Cool Kid'' (1983 film) Coming soon! ''Goois ''Coming soon! ''The Green House ''Coming soon! ''Zane the Cool Kid 3: Back in a Cool and Awesome Kid ''Coming soon! ''Rise, Fall, Revenge and Attack of the Dark Creatures ''Coming soon! ''Paint World ''Coming soon! ''Sky Island ''Coming soon! ''Tony: The Movie ''Coming soon! ''Geo: The Greatest Movie Ever *Geo says, directly to the audience, "He's big, he's yellow, he's back!" *Near the end of the film, when Claire was left confused after unintentionally giving Geo advice, he looks toward the camera and says, "What did I do?" Computerpolis ''Coming soon! ''BJ and Wally *At one point, BJ explains to Wally that they are in a movie, not in a comic strip. *As BJ acts out on what Cal would say to him about B.E.T. Corps, Cal looks directly at the audience. Then, after BJ runs off to catch up with his friends, Cal says to the viewers, "My work here is done." *During the credits, characters in the movie break the fourth wall by interacting with the credits. Computerpolis 2 ''Coming soon! ''BJ and Wally: FusionMania *At one point, Vinnie says, "I love this running gag!" when Wally trips over a stick because of his clumsiness as usual. *At the film's ending, Alan comments that if they were in a movie, the credits would roll at that point. Immediately after he says this, the credits roll. Gabriel and the Wacky Pack ''Coming soon! ''Chicken and Hen *At the start and end of the movie, Zak narrates the story, while also taking part in the film's plot. *At the end of the film, Zak waves goodbye to the camera before looking away. Geo *At the end of the film, Geo winks at the audience before joining his friends. Gabriel and the Wacky Pack 2 ''Coming soon! ''Hatty ''Coming soon! ''Geo 2 ''Coming soon! ''Wacky Pack and Lars ''Coming soon! VerniX Animation Studios feature films ''MYCUN *In the beginning of the story, Gabriel, at a theater stage, talks to the audience about the movie and how he hates Carrie Underwood. *In the scene where the MYCUNs dressed up as ninja costume camouflages to hide from Carrie Underwood, Gabriel (who's not wearing socks, shoes, and his glasses) finally got out of the pool of invisible super glue, Red asks Gabriel how did he get there so quickly, and Gabriel replies it's just cartoon logic. *In a scene right after the Wacky Pack ordered pizza, there is a knock on the door; Leno opens the door and the Pizza Delivery Guy is at the door, Loy says "that was quick" and Leno replies "we're cartoons." *In the scene where Gabriel and the MYCUNs plans for a pizza restaurant when a pizza box fall out of the sky in Imaginary World, Hiro Hamada would say "Oh my! I didn't know there would be real-life companies in this movie!" *In the scene where Gabriel, the MYCUNs, Carrie Underwood and her henchmen met Geo Guy who revealed himself from a mountain cave of MYCUN Mountain, Geo Guy replies that he was absent during development and pre-production, but then, the animators decided to put him there into the final cut of the film during post-production. *Before the final battle with Carrie Underwood starts, Carrie quickly escaped from the other jail, who said "We are in a cartoon. Before you say anything, I can break the fourth wall whenever I want." and Hiro replies to Carrie that she's not going to break the movie camera that was filming them. Then Carrie gets angry and broke the screen by punching the camera's lens. When the screen dissolves to black in 3 seconds, Carrie hates scriptwriters and filmmakers. 3 Simple Doods and 1 Simple Doodette ''Coming soon! Glass Ball Productions films ''Geo Movie *Geo Guy and Rico serve as commentators on the film, breaking the fourth wall to talk to the audience and comment on the actions of the film as they unfold. *The film ends with Rico looking directly into the camera and telling the audience to "Have a nice day!" *During the credits, some characters break the fourth wall. *In a bonus feature called "Bloopers & Outtakes", characters in the movie break the fourth wall during said bloopers/outtakes. Cland Ann: The Movie ''Coming soon! ''Geo Movie 2 *At the very end of the film, Rico looks at the audience, saying "See you again later!" Niz Chicoloco *When Niz defeated Big Mike, he looks at Pip and Giggs and says "I'm so hip and cool. What do you guys expect? This ain't no boss battle." *At the end of the film, Pip and Giggs pop their heads through the iris-out, waving goodbye to the audience. Sherman's Lagoon ''Coming soon! ''Dannie's Long Adventure ''Coming soon! Direct-to-video films ''Cland Ann: Silo Wilo Strikes Back'' Coming soon! Other films Coming soon! Television shows Coming soon! Video games Coming soon! Comics Coming soon! Trivia Coming soon! Category:Gags Category:Terms Category:Lists Category:Misc.